Always been you
by AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY
Summary: Harry’s fifth year and he’s hooked up with someone. Fluffy fluffy stuff. R/R One shot fic. Just read and find out!!!


**Title: Always been you **

**Author name karenkatekitty **

**Category: Romance Subcategory: General Summary: Harry's fifth year and he's hooked up with someone. Fluffy fluffy stuff. R/R One shot fic. **

**DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dedicated to all H/Hr shippers out there. This fic is for all of you!!!**

* * *

"Harry! I can't believe you can cheat on me like that. Not today! Not on my birthday," Hermione yelled at him as she made her way to girl's dormitory.

Harry couldn't stop her. She was crying so hard. Today was supposed to be very important day for both of them. It's Hermione's fifteenth birthday and their first month as a couple. After spending most of his summer vacation with Hermione and her family it made him realize a lot of things about his feeling for his female best friend. She was always there for him even at those times when even Ron hated him, Hermione had full confidence in him, she never doubted him, well, and maybe this was the first.

"Ron, help me out here," Harry pleaded. Hermione saw him with Cho at the great hall. She got there just in time to see Cho giving Harry a kiss on the cheek and from there the wild goose chase began.

"I'm sorry Harry but I think this one is up for you to solve alone. I have a date today and as much as I want to help, I can't," Ron replied.

"Come on, you know Hermione, she's impossible to reason out with when she gets her mind all set. It's our first month together and I don't want to have a break-up proposition from her," Harry tried very hard to convince Ron.

"You, know what? I'll help you but that would have to wait for later because my date is waiting for me and knowing Hermione, she'd forgive you. You know she can't stand hating you. She'll last a whole year ignoring me but she won't last an hour not talking or thinking about you," Ron assured him and left the common room to meet with his date.

'What will I do now,' Harry asked himself as he buried his face in his hands. 'I thought I got this whole thing all figured out. I'm dating Hermione, and Cho is out of the question. But I didn't do anything, I wasn't flirting with her,' he was reasoning out to himself. 'Well, if you're not doing anything wrong then what's the problem, talk to her you twit!' he scolded himself.

"Please Merlin help me," Harry pleaded.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny's voice came from behind him. "I saw Hermione lock herself up in their room, Parvati was squealing like a mad woman because she couldn't get in."

"Hey, Ginn," Harry said as he asked her to sit across from him. "Hermione is mad at me because she saw Cho giving me a peck on the cheek. Honestly, I didn't know why she did it. I was just talking to Dean and Neville then Cho came up to me and we started talking. I wasn't flirting with her or anything but before she left our table she kissed me on the cheek and then I heard someone screaming out my name and before I knew it Hermione was running out of the great hall. Ron and I ran after her but Ron already left me because he has a date and now I don't know what to do with Hermione," he told her the details of the morning's events.

"Isn't today Hermione's birthday?" Ginny asked him. "That isn't exactly the kind of thing she'd want to see especially today."

"But Ginny, just as I told you, that kiss didn't mean anything to me. You know I'm crazy about her," Harry argued.

"Given the fact that you don't have any feelings for Cho, still Hermione doesn't know that I mean you guys have a very tranquil relationship before today and maybe Cho just got her insecure. You've had that crush on Cho for I think almost two years and you can't blame Hermione if she would feel betrayed seeing you with the girl you've been gawking at for the past couple of years," Ginny explained.

"How did you know all that about Cho?" Harry asked Ginny but soon figured out that it's either Ron who told her or Hermione, they had been roommates at the Burrow after all.

"Harry, I had a crush on you before so I'm not actually that thick not to notice anything but I'm all grown up now plus Colin is a nice boyfriend and I think I'm in love with him so don't worry about it," Ginny said coolly.

Harry was amazed by the changes in Ginny, she wasn't the shy little girl he once knew, and she was almost as candid as Hermione. 'Oh, Hermione, please talk to me again,' he pleaded in his head.

"I miss Hermione, we should have been spending this day together celebrating her birthday and our first month together, instead she won't talk to me and won't even listen to me. What if I barge into her room and just talk to her or something?" Harry asked Ginny who seemed to be caught in her own thoughts.

"Well, Harry I think we might be able to save this day and all we need are some good music, some house-elf help and the astronomy tower. But I have to ask you to clear this Cho issue. You should tell her today that you're not interested and that any attempt to get you is futile," Ginny said with conviction. "You know Harry, Hermione is almost like my big sister and I don't want her to get hurt and if that Ravenclaw girl does anything to upset her I swear some Ravenclaw Seeker will be badly beaten in a nasty catfight."

"Okay, I'll talk to Cho but please check on Hermione and please convince her to talk to me," Harry said as he reluctantly went out of the portrait hall. Ginny made her way to girl's dormitory to try and talk to Hermione. Harry made his was to go looking for Cho. It would have been easier if Ron were around to help.

He made his way to the school grounds. There he finally spotted Cho with some of her Ravenclaw girl friends. Just as he made his way to where she was Cho beamed at him with her beautiful smile. Harry reluctantly smiled back before he knew it Cho had left her group and was now walking along with him.

"Harry, I suppose you wanted to see me," Cho tried to flirt with him.

"Er.I wanted to talk to you about something?" He started.

"Don't tell me, you've broken up with little miss book worm and you want to invite me to a Hogsmeade weekend with you," Cho exclaimed.

"No! Of course not I was going to tell you to." Harry couldn't say bugger of and leave me alone. "I think I should make things a bit clear here. You see I love Hermione and well, if seeing me with you upset her then I think I should."

"What? You're choosing her over me!" Cho snapped. "I can't believe you're even going to talk me off just because of that girl."

"Sorry to disappoint you but yes I'm pretty much sure that I did the right thing by choosing her over you. Hermione isn't just that girl she's a lovely person she's not just a plain ole bookworm, as you liked to call her. She's worth even more than a dozen of you," Harry retorted.

"Well, it's your lost Potter! There are a lot of guys out there," Cho said trying to sound more dignified. "We can always be friends."

"Yah, maybe and just to make sure, just plain friends," Harry said as he held his hand out for a shake. At that instant Hermione came out of the castle looking for Harry.

Cho took Harry's hand but instead of just shaking hands with Harry she grabbed him and forced a kiss on him, which Harry broke off as soon as he could. Hermione saw what happened even from up far. "Harry Potter I had enough!" and with that she stormed back inside the castle. She wasn't crying but seemed so furious about what she just saw.

"Cho, just stay away from me okay," he said before he ran off towards the castle to follow Hermione. "Hermione, please let me explain!" he called out.

A ginger cat went rubbing itself on Cho's leg. "Aw, cute little kitty," she said as she took the cat in her arms and before she knew it, it scratched both her arms. "Stupid cat!" she called out at Crookshanks who leaped out of her grasp and made its way back to the castle following Harry.

"Harry, what did you do now? It took me a lot of reasoning to get Hermione out and now what happened?" Ginny asked as Harry got inside the Gryffindor common room.

"I was to shake on just being friends with Cho when she suddenly kissed me and I didn't know that Hermione was there and I guess she saw what happened and now she still wouldn't talk to me," Harry explained.

Ginny was about to answer Harry when Ron came running inside the common room. "Okay, what did I miss?" he asked as he sat at one of the chairs in the room.

"Harry here is in such a big mess. I knew that Cho is a wretched witch! Oh, wait till I get my hands on her!" Ginny hissed. "Hermione caught them kissing at the grounds."

"Ginn, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" Harry argued.

"Oh, Harry, you're such a girl magnet. Well, I think I should be the one to help you," Ron joked. "You owe me on this one though I had to cut my date short."

"Actually Ginn has some big plan but with Hermione's mood I don't think she's ever want to see me," Harry muttered.

"Ginn, try to convince Hermione again and tell her to be at the." Ron said.

"Astronomy Tower," Ginny finished.

"Yes, exactly and where is that owl-pal turned boyfriend of yours, Colin? You said he can sing?" Ron asked.

"He's actually very good as a matter of fact. He's helping his brother Dennis with taking pictures outside," Ginny answered.

"Okay. Harry, go and tell Dobby, we'll need him to set up a dinner for two at the tower. After that we are going for a quick trip to the new Jewelry Shop at Hogsmeade. I hope you have enough Galleons with you," Ron reminded him.

"Oh Ginn, before you go and talk to Hermione, please inform Fred and George, that we need some fireworks tonight," Ron instructed.

"Technically, Ron it's Ginny's Idea," Harry said.

"Well, she's my sister. Our brains work at the same level sometimes," Ron commented.

"Good luck you two and I hope Hermione says yes," Ginny said and she made her way back to the girl's dormitory.

Harry and Ron are the only ones left in the common room. Almost everyone was outside.

"Okay, I'll look for the Creevey brothers and you go tell Dobby about the dinner and meet me at the entrance hall in 15 minutes," Ron said, "And Harry, don't worry she'll forgive you. I know it," he added. Harry just smiled at his friend whom at the moment was his only hope and of course Ginny has a big part on it too.

After Harry went to the kitchen and told Dobby about the little dinner the house-elf was so anxious to participate in the little celebration or should it be called reconciliation. Winky offered to help too. Harry was going to make his way to the entrance hall when he met face to face with Malfoy.

"Why are you in such a hurry Potter?" Malfoy said as he blocked Harry's way.

"None of your business Malfoy so if you could just get out of the way," Harry retorted. He had no time for any intrusion.

"Very touchy Potter, I see you and the mudblood haven't made up yet. Well, I bet she won't forgive you after what she saw in the grounds, the Potty boy kissing miss Ravenclaw," Malfoy hissed.

"I have no time for you Malfoy and don't you ever call Hermione a mudblood in front of me or you'll regret the day were been born. I'm telling you Malfoy at the mood I'm in, I don't know just what I'd do to you," Harry threatened him. And from the look on his face even Voldemort would have fled.

"Very well, Potter I'll leave you for now but only because you're so troubled and it wouldn't be a fair to fight you but I'll get you next time," Draco retorted.

"Sure, whatever set the schedule I'll be there," Harry said as he walked passed Malfoy and his stupid minions Crabbe and Goyle without even listening to the blabbing that the blonde Slytherin was making.

"Harry, what kept you?" Ron asked as Harry reached the door of the entrance hall.

"Well, I had to get rid of some pest before going out here," Harry said. "We should get going then, I have a special event to celebrate tonight I just hope my date would actually show up," Harry sighed and he and Ron went of to Hogsmeade.

Harry was pacing around the Astronomy tower that was lit by what seemed to be a few dozen enchanted candles. He was wearing a black tux, which he and Ron found in a costume shop at Hogsmeade that afternoon. He was reluctant at first but Ron said it's important to look his best. He couldn't do anything with his hair so he just let it be. He had in his pocket his birthday gift to Hermione. It cost him all he had that he and Ron had to walk back to Hogwarts because the carriages to school had left and they couldn't rent one because they didn't have any money left. He was pacing around like an expecting father, different thoughts were haunting him. 'What if she wanted to break up with me? What will I do then?' he thought. He was still walking around the room when he heard footsteps and it was coming up the tower. He stood beside one of the chairs and then he saw the most beautiful witch in the school emerge from the stairs.

"Hermione, I'm glad you came," Harry muttered. She was wearing just plain school robes and underneath was her school uniform but just the same she was still pretty. She didn't say anything she just made her way to the table and she sat quietly when Harry offered her a seat. Harry sat from across her.

"I came here because I know it wouldn't be fair if I don't hear you out, although I've seen a lot today, I still want to hear it from you," Hermione said.

"Actually, I'm really happy that you came here tonight," Harry said. He reached out and took her hands in his. She was trembling. From the look on her face she had been crying a lot, her eyes were almost bloodshot. "Before I say anything, please tell me just exactly what you saw?"

"This morning I wasn't feeling really well, I had this really bad dream last night. You were going to break up with me and date Cho on the day of my birthday and just as I came in the great hall. I saw what she did. She kissed you and you didn't do anything you just stood there," Hermione said. She wasn't crying though.

"What you saw was true she did kiss me on the cheek but it meant nothing to me, honest," Harry tried to convince her. "I didn't expect her to do that I mean we were just talking."

"Well, she had been flirting with you since the beginning of term didn't you know that," Hermione asked. She didn't look at Harry's face. "And when I went out looking for you to talk since Ginny told me what you guys talked about, I saw the two of you kissing and if I hadn't yelled at you, you could have stayed there kissing her," Hermione said between her weak sobs.

"Hermione, that's not what happened. I came out to talk to Cho and tell her that I'm not interested. And I offered to shake on it and instead she kissed me. I was as surprised as you were. I didn't expect her to do something like that specially after Cedric. I had a very hard time dealing with his death and Cho was acting as if he was never a part of her life and that he never died," Harry said giving Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze. "I wouldn't do that to you Hermione. I can't betray the trust you've given me. You never doubted me before. I mean, Ron left me at the first part of the tournament because he thought I placed my name in the goblet of fire but you, you stood by me."

"Of course I trust you Harry, but next to Cho I would look like your typical best friend. I'm not like those other girls surrounding you Harry. I don't have that smile that you used to tell me about her. I don't have her soft silky hair. I don't have her nice built. I'm just a regular witch next to her," Hermione said.

Harry realized just what Hermione felt. She was insecure. He knew what that felt like when that summer he stayed with Hermione and her family and Viktor visited her. He felt so inferior. Viktor was the youngest professional Quidditch player and to her he was just plain ole Harry her best friend. Now it was clear. Harry was really guilty of being infatuated with Cho for almost two years and Hermione couldn't help but compare herself to the girl he once fancied.

"Hermione, last summer when I told you that I really like you and that I want us to be more than friends. I meant all that. And just now when the idea of losing you went flooding my head I couldn't help but realize how much you mean to me. Hermione you're a very beautiful person inside and out. You're smile is worth more than a million smiles from Cho. I love your hair just the way it is and like I have the best kind of hair in the world," Harry said and that last comment made Hermione smile. "See you're gorgeous when you smile and you're a lot prettier when I see you sitting at that little corner in the library. Your beauty radiates from the inside out."

The things Harry said made Hermione blush. She was no longer crying she was now smiling at him like an angel.

"You don't have to say those things Harry just to make me feel better," She said.

"I think you're one person who isn't aware of how beautiful you really are. You're more than anything I guy could ask for in a girlfriend. When I thought I'd lost you I was going mad. Only Ginny and Ron help me to get myself together. Hermione, today when I thought you wouldn't talk to me anymore I realized how much I love you," Harry muttered. He stared at her intently.

"Are you serious Harry? I mean, I'm just Hermione the bookworm, I used to be your buckteeth friend and Draco calls me mudblood and Ron says I'm a know-it-all," Hermione reasoned.

"Well, if you're a bookworm, you're my bookworm. You don't have buckteeth and even if your teeth were like before I wouldn't mind it at all. And who cares about what Draco says, he's definitely a person with a serious case of lack of good judgment," Harry assured her. He then stood up and went to her. "May I have this dance?"

They stood up and then the music started playing. It was a song not familiar to Hermione. Harry and Ron asked the Creevey brothers to sing for Hermione. They had a short trip to the United States and had been listening to a lot of R&B music and they picked out a song by the muggle song group Imajin. Colin and Dennis started singing:

n/a: lyrics of the song in

_C & D:_

_I like her but I love you_

_She wants me and you do too_

_But if you ask me who it's always been you_

_I like her smile but I like your style_

_Girl you're the only one my heart desires..._

_I gotta tell the truth it's always been you _

Harry and Hermione started dancing, "I didn't know the Creevey brothers could sing," she asked him as she placed her arms around his neck.

_Colin:_

_Somebody saw me yesterday out at the movies_

_With some other girl_

_They told you something's going on_

_And now you got it in your mind that_

_I've been playin' but baby I'm sayin'_

_I never meant to do you wrong _

"Actually I didn't know until today. Well, I'm just Happy they agreed to do this," Harry replied.

_Dennis:_

_Now you wanna know if I'm down with you alone,_

_baby I'm admitting_

_I was only trippin, you are my only love _

_C&D:_

_I like her but I love you_

_She wants me and you do too_

_But if you ask me who it's always been you_

_I like her smile but I like your style_

_Girl you're the only one my heart desires..._

_I gotta tell the truth it's always been you _

"Do you believe me now?" Harry asked her as he held her closer to him.

_Colin:_

_I always thought about,_

_How I could get her_

_But when I was with her_

_I only thought about you (baby)_

_So don't you ever feel that I'll leave you hanging_

_Girl, your love is banging..._

_And I ain't about to let you go (oh,no) _

"I believe you Harry. I guess I was a little insecure," Hermione admitted.

_Dennis:_

_It ain't so hard to choose (so hard to choose)_

_It's you I don't wanna lose_

_If those crazy thoughts get in your head_

_They'll turn you away from me_

_C&D:_

_I like her but I love you_

_She wants me and you do too_

_But if you ask me who it's always been you_

_I like her smile but I like your style_

_Girl your the only one my heart desires..._

_I gotta tell the truth it's always been you  
_  
"You shouldn't be Hermione I was really lucky to have you as my girlfriend and I hope our relationship will last forever. I just want you to know that I love you so much. And I promise that there wouldn't be any other girl in my life other than you," Harry said as he gave her a kiss. They danced and kissed for what seemed to be forever. They were both young and in love. At the tender age of fifteen, Harry Potter found true love or he found her some few years ago at the train when he was eleven or was it she who found him?

_Colin:_

_whenever we're together_

_It can't get any better_

_Denis:_

_So when they bring you all the stories_

_baby don't believe a thing _

_Colin:_

_Cause You'll always be my lady_

_And she'll only be my friend (oh, I love you)_

_and I don't know what to do without you_

_C&D:_

_I like her but I love you_

_She wants me and you do too_

_But if you ask me who it's always been you_

_I like her smile but I like your style_

_Girl you're the only one my heart desires..._

_I gotta tell the truth it's always been you_

_Your the only one the only girl I want_

_No one else can come between us you know_

_(anything for you)  
_  
After dancing and kissing for a long time they sat down and ate their dinner. Just as they finished Harry took Hermione to the side of the astronomy tower with the big telescopes. "Look here, Hermione," Harry motioned her to look at the telescope. "The sky is so lovely," she said as she gazed at the brilliant stars above. "Not as lovely as you are," Harry said. "Happy Birthday Hermione," he held her tight in an embrace and kissed her forehead. "Thanks Harry, I thought this day would be the worst day of my life and well, you just made everything alright," she exclaimed and she rested her head on his chest. He wasn't that scrawny little boy. He had grown up to be a handsome young man.

"I want you to have this," Harry said as he got the velvet box out of his pocket. "Open it."

"Oh, Harry you shouldn't have," Hermione said but Harry placed the velvet box on her hands and insisted that she open it.

"I want you to have it," Harry persuaded her. "This may never compare to how much you mean to me. And it may not be as beautiful as the person that you are, well, it's the best I could find."

Hermione opened the box and inside was a golden heart shaped locket engraved with their initials 'H&H' and inside was their picture and the photos were actually beaming at each other. "Oh, Harry this is so lovely," Hermione muttered as she held Harry in an embrace.

"I love you Hermione and don't ever doubt my feelings for you," Harry said.

"I love you too Harry and I promise to never doubt your feelings for me again," Hermione said.

"Tonight isn't over yet though," Harry said. He led Hermione to the highest part of the tower. It was the same place in their first year where they brought Norbert so Charlie's friends can bring the dragon to the Colony. Tonight at the beautiful tower Harry and Hermione saw the fireworks display courtesy of course of Fred and George. Crookshanks was also up that tower and he started rubbing at Harry. He picked the cat up and amazingly the cat didn't scratch him instead it purred at him as if it was pleased that Harry was holding him and that he was finally reunited with his master. "You're amazing Harry, He isn't friendly with anyone except with me," Hermione commented.

"I guess he knows I love his master very much," Harry said and he really did.

**THE END**

* * *

Just a little something that I had to write and get off my mind. I hope you liked it. please review. and if you have time please read my other stories just check my author name to check my other fics...thanks!!!) 


End file.
